User blog:ChishioKunrin/Missable Details
For who knows what reasons, I watched various episodes at 0.25 speed on Youtube and took screenshots of details that are easy to miss, usually due to how quickly the events take place. And now, I would like to share them. Trailers Red red trailer crow.png|When the crow flies across, you can see the shot of Ruby that comes a moment later in the crow. White white trailer no scar.png|As she attacks the giant armor, just before she gets hit by it, you see she has no scar. white trailer eye.png|As she comes down to land the finishing blow, you see an image of herself in her eye. I'll admit, I'm not the one who discovered either of those from the White Trailer, but I still wanted to take screenshots and share them. Black black trailer robot.png|The spider droid is actually on the ceiling during this shot. While Adam talks, it becomes active and walks toward the left. black trailer logo.png|From here on, some of the cargo is marked with the Schnee symbol. Though, a lot of us already noticed this. Still, though. Yellow yellow trailer torchwick.png|Roman visiting Junior to hire his thugs for the robbery in episode 1. People only realize this when rewatching after having seen episode 1. Yeah, yeah, I know, we're all such obsessive fans that we all went back and rewatched all four trailers at some point during volume 1, but I included the Schnee symbol and Roman appearance just in case there are people out there who didn't. Volume 1 I skipped a few episodes that I felt we had already found every detail in, to be honest. Also, a few times throughout the volume, a character will sometimes blink one eye at a time, and it's kinda funny. The First Step Pt 2 v1e5 detail yang.png|Blonde, brown shirt, bluish thing around the pants region? Yang. v1e5 detail nora.png|No question about it, that's Nora. v1e5 detail jaune weiss.png|Jaune, and... I believe that white spot is Weiss. I just wanted to watch Ruby slam into Birdie in slow motion, and I noticed other characters go wooshing by! The Emerald Forest v1e6 detail blake.png|I was somewhat surprised to find that Blake wasn't just a completely black blur when she flashed by in Yang's scene. v1e6 detail blake ursa.png|See that black thing behind the Ursa? That's Blake's hair. Turns out, she dropped from a tree behind it. She didn't just magically appear. v1e6 detail myrtenaster glow.png|While Weiss stumbles to stop herself from hitting Ruby, Myrtenaster glows red with fire dust. v1e6 detail stormflower.png|It turns out that the blades on Stormflower go inside themselves like a telescope. The Badge and the Burden Pt 2 v1e10 detail maps.png|Port has zoomed-in maps of Remnant continents on the wall. v1e10 detail beowolf head.png|Three Beowolf head trophies. v1e10 detail ursa head.png|An Ursa head trophy. v1e10 detail goliath tusks.png|Goliath tusks mounted on the wall. Either Port participated in defeating a Goliath, or... he bought those tusks. Kinda neat to see that they were planning on having an elephant grimm that early on. I also noticed, when the Boarbatusk had Myrtenaster, at one point Weiss lost her grip of it, moved forward, and grabbed the hilt again. Black and White v1e16 detail disarm.png|Penny stabs one of her swords through the guy to the right's gun, disarming him! The gun actually even goes with the sword! When Penny lands on the ground, her lips move as if she's saying "Okie dokie" as she stands up, but no voice is heard. Volume 2 Once again, skipped a few episodes where I felt that we had caught every detail we're going to, unless there was a cool fight scene to watch. Best Day Ever v2e1 detail tukson.png|You can see Tukson moving around through that window even before Emerald gets to the counter. V2e1 blake clone.png|Blake uses her semblance during her one-on-one with Pyrrha in the food fight. v2e1 blake clone2.png|Blake uses her semblance against Pyrrha a second time during the food fight. I like that, throughout the entire scene at Tukson's book shop, there are people and cars passing by outside. Also, I think Roman and Emerald pickpocketed each other at the same time. The best moment I can guess was as he took his arms off her and Mercury. He reaches his hand toward her, and she moves her hand near him. Dance Dance Infiltration v2e7 cinder unmasks.png|During her transformation, Cinder actually does perform the action of taking the mask off her face and tossing it behind her. v2e7 cinders mask.png|The things the guards stepped on were definitely pieces of her mask. The light when they open the door shows more clearly that the upper left part of the mask broke. v2e7 neptune dance.png|Neptune's dancing! Some of you have probably seen it. Two mentions about Extracurricular: When the scene stops switching between the Pyrrha vs CRDL spar and Pyrrha walking into the arena, Pyrrha has her shield on her back. She actually turns her back to Cardin to block his mace with her shield still on her back! I noticed that the curved empty portions of Pyrrha's shield have a purpose. At one point during her spar against CRDL, she holds her shield up to protect herself and rests her rifle in one of the curves to fire at them. Something I noticed while watching Painting the Town: v2e4 moon.png|Full moon in Painting the Town. v2e10 moon.png|Full moon in Mountain Glenn. The events of Mountain Glenn take place approximately at least a month after the events of Painting the Town. Category:Blog posts